


Consciousness

by RockinT765



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, follow canon, sorry guys it's more unrequited than anything else, very dramatic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: Juzo Sakakura met him all those years ago. And, it was then, he supposed, that his life began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these two stories:  
> "Hardest of Hearts" by GallicGalaxy, and "the stars lean down to kiss you" by Brighty124.
> 
> Also, the whole story is in italics, because I think it looks nice. I dunno. Humor me.

_I met him at the academy_  
_on a sunny summer day,_  
_exchanging meaningless pleasantries,_  
_and you whispered that he looked beautiful in the light_

 _He and I saw each other daily_  
_and before long we were talking,_  
_laughing like we weren’t just strangers,_  
_and you told me that we looked good together_

_/_

_Soon, we were allies_  
_and I was his right-hand man,_  
_holding the same ideals and goals,_  
_and you joked that we were practically a couple_

 _But, I was not his only companion,_  
_as another held both of our interest,_  
_though his feelings for her were so different_  
_and you suggested that perhaps I was jealous_

_/_

_At some point, he became my north star,_  
_and I looked at him like that’s what he was,_  
_a shining beacon of hope,_  
_and you hinted that what I was feeling was love_

 _I found myself devoting my energy_  
_to this man that I was so intertwined with_  
_that I could sometimes forget the girl_  
_and you reminded me that she was my friend, too_

_/_

_I hadn’t meant to take the picture,_  
_but at some point I must’ve_  
_because it was now in my possession,_  
_and you asked me why I’d chosen to frame it_

 _I found myself sitting alone,_  
_holding up the picture of him,_  
_like I was reminiscing,_  
_and you questioned why I stared for so long_

_/_

_More often than I’d ever expected,_  
_I thought about him,_  
_picturing that he was thinking of me, too,_  
_and you denied that he ever would_

 _Without meaning to,_  
_I’d fallen in love with him,_  
_with his words and his actions and his smile,_  
_and you said that you’d known all along_

_/_

_Each time the girl spoke of him,_  
_it made me feel sick to my stomach,_  
_because she just loved him so much,_  
_and you muttered that I was just a third wheel_

 _She asked me if I was jealous,_  
_and sitting out there in the open,_  
_I said that I was,_  
_and you played it off like it was just a joke_

_/_

_He told me that there were secrets to be uncovered,_  
_and to try to find out what I could,_  
_without letting anyone access the same information,_  
_and you warned me that I could die, if I wasn’t careful_

 _I told him that I could handle the mastermind,_  
_and he asked that I not just jump right in,_  
_but I was already determined,_  
_and you voiced the fact that I was being far too reckless_

_/_

_So quickly I found myself lying on the ground,_  
_pink eyes meeting pale blue,_  
_hating her so strongly it was blinding,_  
_and you demanded to know what she was up to_

 _She flashed a quick smile,_  
_and suggested that I was in love,_  
_with one of my best friends,_  
_and you knew just who she meant_

_/_

_I faced him and lied to him that day,_  
_telling him that an evil girl was innocent,_  
_caving into her demands,_  
_and you wondered why I’d believed a word she said_

 _It hurt far too much to defy him,_  
_so I swore that I’d do better,_  
_that I’d never let him down, again,_  
_and you swore to hold me to that promise_

_/_

_The world fell apart before my eyes,_  
_riots and permanent war zones,_  
_but all I could think of was him,_  
_and you implied that it was more than just loyalty_

 _At the end of the world,_  
_he asked me to join him,_  
_become part of an agency that would save us all,_  
_and you correctly assumed I’d say yes_

_/_

_I sat at a long table,_  
_and noticed how far away he sat,_  
_while some punk tried to plead he was innocent,_  
_and you wished that he hadn’t gone against the foundation_

 _Then, a killing game began so very suddenly,_  
_that I could hardly believe it was real,_  
_but the girl that he loved fell so easily,_  
_and you berated me for not caring, at all_

_/_

_I followed his train of thought,_  
_and his every command,_  
_willing to kill anyone in his way,_  
_and you taunted me by saying that that was untrue_

 _He went off to fight his own battles,_  
_and I sought out the traitors among us,_  
_aware of the limits of my tactics,_  
_and you hissed that I was nothing without my fists_

_/_

_We were under the ocean the whole time,_  
_more trapped than we already thought we were,_  
_suddenly wondering if we would make it out alive,_  
_and you shouted that I needed to tell him_

 _Eventually we crossed paths,_  
_and he looked so cold and so different,_  
_that it almost frightened me,_  
_and you made fun of me for being so worried_

_/_

_I decided to tell him something more important,_  
_utter simple words that meant so much more,_  
_because I feared that soon I wouldn’t have the chance,_  
_and you scolded me for waiting so long_

 _But then, there was a sword piercing through me,_  
_and I was collapsed on the ground,_  
_bloody and dying,_  
_and you had the burning desire to ask why_

_/_

_He said that I knew what I’d done,_  
_and for some reason I just wasn’t sure,_  
_but it hurt far too much for me to think up a reason,_  
_and you guilted me for being so weak_

 _I began to slip away,_  
_faintly aware of the fact that he was walking away,_  
_that I was letting him walk away,_  
_and you weren’t surprised that it had all gone wrong_

_/_

_Looking back, I should’ve begged you not to let me love him,_  
_should’ve buried the feelings deeper,_  
_or shouldn’t have waited so long,_  
_and you concurred for perhaps the first time_

 _But, part of me knew that it wouldn’t have helped,_  
_and you wouldn’t have made any difference,_  
_because you and I are one in the same,_  
_and I’ve been running from myself_

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the "you" in this is himself, or more specifically the little voice in his head that he's trying to ignore.  
> -  
> Ah, I'm sorry for the sadness. And, I'm sorry that the poetry is pretty simple (as in no figurative language, really). Anyway, Juzo was an antagonistic gay child, and I'm sad that he died.


End file.
